objecttalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Very Soapy Songs!
Very Soapy Songs! originally known as A Very Soapy Sing-Along! is the seventh episode of ObjectTales and the first sing along video. It was distributed by Word Entertainment in 1997 and Lyrick Studios in 1999. It was first released on DVD in 2004. Plot The episode begins immediately on the kitchen countertop with Jerry the Clock dressed in workout clothes and various workout equipment scattered around him. He welcomes everyone to what he thinks is the first "ObjectTales Workout Video". He starts exercising and then jumps on a trampoline up and down repeatedly and begins to hit his head over and over again on a kitchen cupboard that's directly above him then begins to yell to Mario for help. Mario then comes out and tells everyone that Jerry is confused and says that today's episode is actually the first "ObjectTales Sing-Along video." He tells everyone that they will play their favorite ObjectTales songs and place the lyrics on the bottom of the screen. To demonstrate, Mario has the French Feather Dusters jump on Xwerty's keyboard while Mario sings a song. After Mario has finished his demonstration, he asks the feather dusters to stop but they think that is still demonstrating and they continue to jump on the keyboard while Mario yells for them to stop and Jerry yells for Mario to help him. Mario then starts the sing-along while the chaos ensues in the kitchen. After the first set of songs, Jerry out dressed as a carpenter and welcomes everyone to the first "ObjectTales Home Improvement video". He walks on over to the sink and he plans on replacing the leaking fixture on the sink and replace it with a new one that "will last for years to come." But before he begins, he tells everyone that before handling a plumbing job to shut off the water supply and even had Jimmy the Spraycan shut off the kitchen's water supply. But as Jerry starts wrenching off the fixture, Jimmy admits that he turned off the wrong water supply. As Jerry wrenches off the fixture, water spews up in the air with Jerry at the top. Jimmy comes out tells everyone that he thought he was dealing with bathrooms and decks as Jerry yells out for Mario to help him. After another set of songs, Jerry, dressed in a fancy suit, welcomes everyone to the first "ObjectTales Financial Success video." Fed up with Jerry getting confused on what today's video is, Mario comes out and tells Jerry that today's episode is a sing-along video. After Jerry realizes what video he's in, he asks Mario what song should be played first. Not wanting to tell Jerry that the sing-along is almost over, Mario walks away with Jerry walking behind him telling that he bought a whole pizza factory with no money down. The last song is a new Skippy Song, The Freebooters Who Don't Do Everything. Songs * ObjectTales Theme Song * I Can Be Your Bud (from Are You A Shape?) * Dance of the Clock (from Jeff, Austin, and Yugo) * The Understanding Song (from Neptune Wants Me To Understand Them!?!) * The Domestic Yak Song (from Where's Neptune When I'm Terrified?) * Neptune Is Bigger (from Where's Neptune When I'm Terrified?) * Love My Teeth (from Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet) * Oh No! What We Gonna Do? (from Where's Neptune When I'm Terrified?) * Stand Up! (from Jeff, Austin, and Yugo) * The Razor Song (from Are You A Shape?) * The new and improved Pizza song (from Jeff, Austin, and Yugo) * The Freebooters Who Don't Do Everything Trivia * "No money down" means a possible way to get financing for a home where you are not required by the lender to make a down payment. * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first sing-along video. ** The first appearance of The Freebooters Who Don't Do Everything. ** The first episode to use the 1997 Big Hive logo. The animated version would be used in the following video. ** The first episode where Jimmy appears without Jerry, and it's also the first time Jimmy Spraycan appeared on the countertop. ** The first speaking appearance of Philippe Feather Duster. ** The first episode where Little Tommy does not appear, not counting the clips of the songs he sang. * This show was first released on DVD in 2004 as part of The Complete Funny Song Collection. It was given a separate DVD release on September 18, 2007. * The original release uses the original version of the theme song, while the 1999 re-release uses the 1998 theme. The DVD uses the original theme song while using the audio of the 2004 version. * In the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything section of the credits, the crew's names are given pirate nicknames. * The quality of some of the songs is lower than the rest of the video. This includes the ones from the first episode. * When the video was re-released on DVD in 2004, the audio was re-mastered in higher quality, which meant that all the songs except for "The Water Buffalo Song" had a different quality to the music but still had the same rhythm. * In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from Good Morning Joe and Big Things Too, but those songs aren't on the video, because they were not added in until later in The End of Soapiness? * Gourd's Gym is a take on Gold's Gym. * "Jane, stop this crazy thing!" is a quote from "The Jetsons". * The second segment is a spoof on "Tool Time" from the sitcom "Home Improvement". Goofs * As Jerry hops over to the sink, his belt clips through his body. * Before Jerry turns the water faucet, his tooth clips through. * After Jerry leaves the countertop, the Sunny lightplug flashes. * For the most part of the video, Jerry's tooth was not visible when Jerry's mouth is closed, with a few exceptions where that problem is fixed during the Home Improvement sketch and the last shot during the Success sketch.